darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
IC005
''Spellshocked! ''(Japanese: 神秘的なアイドルの謎 Mystery of the Magical Idol) is the fifth episode of the Iron/Copper anime. It was first released on December 29, 2009. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with Pi in a battle with the wild Dolphind from earlier, while Aang, Andy, and Ash watch. The Dolphind uses Aqua Jet while Hiponea uses Ice Beam, and then Fin Slap in a vain attempt to deflect the Ice Aqua Jet. As Hiponea tumbles back into Pi's arms, knocked out, Dolphind splashes back into the river and out of sight. Upset at losing yet again, Pi takes out her stress on Ash, who retorts that she is being too impulsive. Just in time, Aang intervenes, saying that it was only an accident. As the kids return to camp, Andy compliment's Aang's resolving the dispute so quickly, and in return Aang brags about his ability to solve problems as the Avatar. Just then, a Scalite tumbles out of the bushes, prompting Aang to check it out on the Pokedex. When he asks Pi if she wants to catch it, she refuses, already in a bad enough mood that she lost to Dolphind, so Aang decides to capture Scalite himself. So he sends out Volarimp and commands him to use Brick Break. Scalite attacks with Sky Uppercut and then Close Combat, Volarimp goes in with Dizzy Punch, and when the attacks collide the two of them end up going into a physical brawl which has to be stopped by Aang. Scalite then explains that it is a female, and reveals that she had a temporary position as a stand-in for one of the museum artifacts at the Dimmsdale Museum - that is, until she herself was nearly stolen by someone named Mr. Crocker. As soon as Aang tells his friends about what happened, they decide to head to the museum straight away. Along the way, they meet Officer Jenny, who is taking Timmy Turner to the scene of the crime as well, and later on a woman dressed in ancient Egyptian clothing, who calls herself Cleo. Sending out all their Pokemon to search the museum, they find that the East wing has been ransacked in the criminals' escape. To "cover more ground" as Aang puts it, Timmy summons Cosmo and Wanda, his fairy godparents, along with their son, Poof. As they begin their search, however, Aang slips into the locker room and happens upon the local bully, Frances, who shoves him into a locker. From this hiding place, Aang overhears Frances, Vicky, and Mr. Crocker discuss this new plot twist, and realizes that they are looking for the Idol of Ranima, to complete the idol set required to open the gateway to the Magical World. Aang contacts Andy and Lapis, telling them about Crocker's plan. Meanwhile Ash and Timmy follow Aang to the locker room, where they find the Idol but have it promptly stolen by another Volarimp. When Aang's Volarimp mentions that he was in his Pokeball, and a whole swarm of Volarimp appears, as do Team Rocket, who recite their motto. Ash shouts at them, but Aang points out that they are not alone, and Mr. Crocker, Nega Chin, and their minions appear. Timmy wishes to his fairy godparents that they had more help, and they summon the Crimson Chin from one of his comic books. However, the villains vanish, leaving Volarimp to start another heated argument with Scalite for inadvertently breaking his trust in her. Aang has to break up the argument again, but to his chagrin the two of them still show spite for one another. Unbenownst to the new crack team of crooks, Zach has overheard everything through the air conditioning, and as Andy, Lapis, Brock, Danny, Cleo, and Officer Jenny convene to relate their fruitless efforts, he and Andy conclude that the villains are keeping the portal in the Antiques Warehouse. Officer Jenny gets a call from Timmy, and the kids find out that he, Aang, and Ash are also headed to the warehouse. Pi complains that it is a mile away, but luckily Cleo summons her Bandone to use as a tracker. Aang, Ash and Timmy arrive at the warehouse first, thanks to Volarimp's natural bearings, but unfortunately the portal has already been opened and the villains are already in the Spirit World, causing chaos everywhere. The moment the kids enter, they run into Team Rocket's mecha, which releases the Volarimp swarm at them. Aang's Volarimp uses Mach Punch, but there are just too many, and the Winged Monkey Pokemon is taken down even though he learns Aerial Ace in the battle. Just in the nick of time, Scalite intervenes, and unleashes a mighty Corona that successfully takes down the swarm and destroys the mecha. Everyone escapes back into the real world, including the grieving fiends, but before the villains can attack the Avatar and his friends, the other heroes show up and unleash all their attacks, destroying the portal, blowing a gaping hole in the warehouse roof, and of course, sending Team Rocket as well as Nega Chin and his evil alliance blasting off again! After successfully replacing the Idol of Ranima and sending the other two idols off to museums elsewhere, the kids are congratulated and thanked by Officer Jenny, Cleo, and the Crimson Chin for saving the day. Because the Idol is now safe, Scalite is not needed anymore, so as a thank you note, Cleo gives her ownership rights to Aang. Of course a Pokemon almost always has to be weakened by a battle before capture, so Aang sends out Volarimp and starts it off with Brick Break. Scalite uses her Sky Uppercut/Close Combat combo to attack Volarimp as he flies into the air, but this time he is ready for her and uses Aerial Ace to stun her while her guard is down. Now truly beaten, Scalite is captured in Aang's Pokeball, and as the sun sets behind them, the others celebrate Aang's victory, signaling that he is one step closer to his first Kroel gym battle. Major events *Ash and friends meet Cleo. *Aang's Volarimp learns Aerial Ace. *Aang captures a Scalite. Debuts *Cleo (Elite Four) Pokémon debuts *Scalite (Aang's) *Bandone (Cleo's) Characters Humans *Andy Tempest *Ash Ketchum *Brock *Lapis Lazuli *Aang *Jessie *James *Cleo *Officer Jenny *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Crimson Chin *Dr. Crocker *Vicky *Frances *Nega-Chin Pokémon *Frimbella (Zach) *Dragorsy (Aang's) *Volarimp (Aang's, multiple) *Hiponea (Triton) *Pikachu (Ash's) *Fhuriegle (Ash's) *Dolphind (anime) *Scalite (Aang's) *Mumming (Cleo's) *Apeaf (Timmy's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Wobbuffet (Jessie's) *Growlithe (Officer Jenny's) *Infernape (Crimson Chin's) *Palkia (statue) *Pidgey (Cosmo's Pokemon form) *Tailow (Wanda's Pokemon form) *Starly (Poof's Pokemon form) Trivia *Aang reads the title card. *This is one of the few times that Lapis actually passes up an opportunity to catch a wild Pokemon. She also does this in Error Terror! but out of fear, due to the Pokemon in question being a Vypethon. *Aang states the line, "Settling disputes and making peace - all in a day's work for the Avatar." ''This is in fact the exact same quote that he uses in the ''Avatar: The Last Airbender episode "The Great Divide." *The mecha that Team Rocket uses to terrorize the Magical World is an AT-AT from the Star Wars franchise. *The dub title is a pun on the word "shellshocked." Interestingly, an episode in the original Pokemon series, "Shell Shocked", has a similar dub title based on the same expression. *It is possible that Cosmo breaks the fourth wall in this episode, as he says "Hi Mom!" at one point. **The fact that Timmy's fairy godparents transform into Pokemon and then walkie-talkies may be a reference to their ability to transform into all kinds of forms, such as animals, plants, and machines, in the original Fairly Odd Parents series. *This is the first time the Spirit World is seen or mentioned, although it is known by its nickname, the Magical World. It would become a major plot point in numerous later episodes, the first of which being She Sells Sea Spells. Errors Dub Edits Category:Content Category:Episode